


Always

by evangelineimagine



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr:  hello! I found your blog like three days ago and I LOVED EVERYTHING IN IT. Your writing is really great!!! Can i request some Howard Stark, he is quite hard to find around. :c Like something about reader’s friend’s criticism about her boyfriend being dated with too many women already, and she’s feeling bad about it & going to him for asking way he is ended up with her -assuming she is his longest relationship. Thanks. :c -sorry if there is grammar mistakes or something.-
Relationships: Howard Stark/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Always

It was always there. The silent whisper behind her back. Someone always spreading a rumour, and of course, everyone always remembering the past. There was always some person who commented a little too loud, and a little too rude how many girlfriends Howard Stark had had before you. 

It seemed like they always intended for you to hear it. This night was no exception. 

«He’s with that girl again?» 

«He’ll move on to the next one soon.» 

«I’m guessing Jessica is the next one after he’s done with this one.» 

Howard was holding your hand tightly in his as you guys walked the short distance to his car from the restaurant. 

He was eagerly telling you about something that had happened a few days earlier, but your mind was elsewhere. The comments that had been whispered in the restaurant as you had walked through it to a more secluded area. 

It was like they were stuck on repeat in your head.

At the beginning of your relationship, you had shut their comments out, even though they had barely been there in the beginning. It was your friends and family who had thrown them at you then. 

Although your family had finally accepted your relationship with Howard, strangers were waiting for it to end. You felt like no matter how long this relationship lasted, there was a whole line of women behind you, ready to take your place.

Why is he even still together with me? Why me at all? 

You stopped abruptly in your steps, making Howard turn and look at you in surprise. 

«You okay, babe?» You ignored his question. 

«Why me?» You looked up at him, your eyes begging for an answer. If not this question would be the end of your relationship. 

«What do you mean?» Howard stepped in front of you to get a better look at your face, his hand still holding yours from before. 

«Why are you still with me? What… What makes me different than all those other girls you entertained for such a short time?» You looked down on the ground. Yours and Howard’s feet almost touching.

«(Y/n)….» He sighed, squeezing your hand to make you look up at him. «Why you?» He repeated your question, looking you straight in the eye. 

«Because you’re always here with me. You ask me how I am with genuine interest. The fact that you look like an angel when you smile, and like a goddess when you laugh. Because you love me for who I am, and me only. And simply because you are you.» Howard smiled down at you, his other hand now cupping your cheek. 

The adoration and love shone from his eyes as he looked into yours, and you swear you could have melted into a puddle light then and there if it wasn’t for his eyes holding you captive.

«Really?»

«Really,» Howard reassured. «I love you for you, and that is the reason I have been looking for all along and the reason why I never want to let you go.»

You closed your eyes, a single tear escaping down your cheek, but were quickly brushed away by Howard. 

You feel Howard moving closer, his hand that had been holding your letting go and moving you flush against him by the waist. His lips pressed gently against yours as he kissed you tenderly, your hands clutching the sides of his jacket. 

«I love you too, Howard.» You whispered as you broke apart, forehead resting against each other. «Always.»


End file.
